


The Deserving

by SinNotAlone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caning, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinNotAlone/pseuds/SinNotAlone
Summary: Jack can't keep a secret from Gabe, and Gabe can't let an indiscretion slide.





	The Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Reaper76 [kink meme prompt](https://reaper76-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/537.html?thread=2841#cmt2841).

Jack stares into the dimly-lit distance, his cheek resting on Gabe’s denim clad lap. In a feline movement, he nuzzles against the solid thigh, encouraging Gabe’s calloused fingers to continue carding through his hair. “How’d it go?” he asks the blank space in front of him. 

Gabe tugs on his shoulder, and Jack follows the silent command. He rolls onto his back then plants his heels on the arm of the couch. One hand pillows his head, and the other meanders its way up the tan skin of Gabe’s bare chest. His fingers play at the moisture that still clings to the scattering of hairs.

An exasperated huff precedes Gabe’s response. “Frustrating. The little shit thinks he can do anything. Just because he’s a good shot doesn’t mean he’s too good for training. Gave him an extra hour on the circuit, since he couldn’t be assed to show up on time.”

“That why you’re back late?” Jack’s eyes assess the shadows on the ceiling. He shifts his weight to one side, then the other, then back again, each time carefully avoiding looking at Gabe’s face. His hand falls from Gabe’s chest to fiddle with the edge of his undershirt. 

Gabe takes Jack’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, leans over so his frowning face is all Jack can see. “What happened?” His voice is pitched low and thick as motor oil.

“What do you mean _what happened?_ **”** Digging himself in deeper won’t help his cause, but maybe Gabe’s too tired to push it tonight. Maybe Jesse brought him past the point of caring.

Gabe chuckles at Jack’s attempt to evade the truth. A light amusement plays across his face. “I mean you look like the cat that ate the canary.”

Jack swallows. Keeps quiet.

It’s a surefire way to prove his guilt. “Christ Jack, you better never do anything big. All I have to do is look at you to know you fucked up. It's written all over your face.”

Jack tries to turn his head, but Gabe’s fingers tighten on his jaw. “You can't lie for shit Jack, not to me.”

Jack attempts the facsimile of a contrite look, his lips pursed and pleading. Gabe scoffs. “No puppy eyes. You’re not getting out of this. Now what’d you do?”

“I couldn’t help it. You were training Jesse. I didn’t have any idea when you’d be back.” Jack wipes his clammy palms against his undershirt. They stick to the fabric and stretch it out.

“When’d you do it?” Gabe doesn’t miss a beat in his interrogation. As soon as Jack’s excuse comes out, he’s back at it.

“An hour ago. After I ate dinner by _myself_.” Jack’s enunciation of the final word is a hollow attempt to guilt Gabe.

Gabe releases Jack’s chin, then fists his hand tight around Jack’s cock. Jack bucks his hips up to follow the grip. “How impatient. Fucking greedy.” Gabe steadies his voice and continues his lecture. “You know better than that. Know you need to wait until I’m here, until I’m watching and give the word.” He relaxes his hand only to scoop Jack’s balls into his grip. So much for relief.

“You get to come because I want to see you come. Watch you bite your lip when you’re getting close. Curl your toes. Out of breath and panting by the time you paint your skin with it.” Jack tries to prevent his cock from swelling and in the vise of Gabe’s hand, but it’s pointless when Gabe talks like this, of what Jack is allowed to do and why. Gabe’s fully aware of his effect.

“Remember that. It’s not for you; it’s for me.”

“I know,” Jack acknowledges. “I fucked up.”

Gabe hums his agreement and twists his hand. His lips stretch into a mean smirk. “Who does this belong to?”

“You,” Jack grits out. Only the thin fabric of his briefs protects his cock from the scrape of Gabe’s dull fingernails.

“Then why’d you do it?”

Jack shakes his head and chews on his bottom lip.

“Don’t have a good answer, do you? Used to giving orders, but when you get an order, suddenly it doesn’t apply to you.”

Jack sucks his top lip in along with his bottom, pins both between his teeth.  It’s the best he can do to muzzle himself.

“You know what I’m going to have to do,” Gabe says.

Jack’s pulse picks up, racing with anxiety and anticipation. He opens his mouth, the words, _I know_ , stick in his throat.

Gabe doesn’t let up, not on his grip or his dressing down. “Tell me why you need it.”

Jack clears his throat and croaks, “Because I jerked off.”

“And why’d you jerk off? Only an hour before I came back.” Gabe’s dark eyes narrow.

“Felt like I was going to burst. Couldn’t help it.” It sounds pathetic as soon as it comes out of  Jack’s mouth.

“Couldn’t help it? That’s the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard. What kind of needy slut can’t help it?” Gabe pauses to run his tongue over his full lower lip. He knows exactly what he’s doing to Jack. His disdain is so convincing it’s palpable as a thick coil around Jack’s neck.

“But I think we’ve reached the larger issue. So tell me, why’d you do it?” Gabe tilts his head, expectant of Jack’s admission.

“Because I’m a needy slut.” A jolt runs through Jack’s cock when he pronounces the final word in a voice barely above a whisper.

“That’s right. I can’t be here to babysit your cock all the time. I need to be able to trust you, otherwise I’m gonna have to lock it up.”

Jack doesn’t want it. He really doesn’t. But his cock pulses at the prospect all the same. “I want to be good. But you’ve been gone so much. Longer and longer hours with Jesse.” Jack slams his mouth shut and retreats into his head. He didn’t mean to reveal that vulnerability.

“You jealous of that kid? You gotta be kidding me.” Gabe’s eyes soften for just a moment, but then the mask slips back into place. “What do you expect me to do? Be here all day, just in case you want to jerk of?”

“I’m sorry.” Jack pitches one last attempt to mollify Gabe.

Gabe releases Jack’s cock with a flick of his wrist, like he’s casting aside something soiled. “Good for you. Up and off with your pants.”

Jack stands on legs made of rubber. He’s keenly aware his cock is front and center as he slips his pajama pants down around his ankles and steps out of them.

Gabe follows up. “Shirt too.” One fluid motion and it falls to the floor. Testing Gabe’s patience would be a mistake.

Gabe sits back against the couch and drinks in Jack’s body. “Already blushing all over. Your skin can’t even lie. Looking forward to this, aren’t you?” Jack drops his head and wiggles his toes against the rug, but he doesn’t even try to deny it.

“You’re in for a disappointment. I’ll warm you up real good, but we’re going to need to go hard to get you marked the way I want. Bruise you deep enough so it’ll last into next week. Until I get back from D.C.”

The threat’s more enticing than intimidating, and Jack’s cock doesn’t flag a bit. He wants to take it all, all that Gabe wants to give. It’s not like he’s a stranger to Gabe’s firm hand.

Gabe pats the couch cushion. “Over my knee.”

Jack stretches out face down, his cheek sticky against the smooth leather. His hands cross at the small of his back. Gabe grabs his hips and scoots them forward, so his cock is trapped in the valley between his thighs. The squeeze is just beyond the point of pleasant. The twinge of pain only makes it better for Jack.

Gabe runs an appreciative hand over the curve of Jack’s ass. It’s so gentle it almost tickles. “Still a little yellow from last time. That’s what I like to see.” He prods with his thumb, but the ache of the bruises is long gone. When Gabe’s touch leaves his skin, Jack prickles at the cold air. He tenses, but the absence isn’t long. Gabe pins his arms in place, and Jack relaxes under the weight of his hand. Jack wouldn’t dare move them, but the added security puts him in the right frame of mind.

The crack of Gabe’s right hand comes so fast that Jack’s gasp is more in surprise than pain. Seconds later, another comes. The sharp slap starts the flood of endorphins. “Not going to make you count. We’ll go until I’m satisfied with the result.”

Slaps rain down, alternating cheeks, covering him from upper thigh to lower back. Gabe’s quick on the recoil, and the follow through pushes Jack’s hips forward far enough to provide a little friction as his cock slides between Gabe’s thighs. It’s not enough to get off, but it is enough to make it hard to swallow his moans. 

Gabe doesn’t speak, he lets the sound of his hand connecting with Jack’s ass take take precedence in the silent room. Jack’s skin glows warm, and the slaps hurt less the more Gabe strikes.

Just as abruptly as he began, Gabe stops. “Up for a second. Hand’s getting tired, and we’re nowhere near done. Got you nice and pink, but you’re going to be cherry red before we’re through.”

Jack arches his back to allow Gabe enough space to move. He knows the position displays his pert ass to its fullest advantage. He revels in the heated sting; the next stage won’t be nearly as pleasant. Gabe lifts his hips and unbuckles his belt. Jack’s ears perk at the jingle and swipe of its removal. He frowns at the realization that he’s primed to the sound like some animal.

When Jack settles back down, Gabe slips a hand underneath him to position his cock flat against his abdomen. “No more of that,” Gabe says and gives a pinch to the head before removing his hand.

Gabe cups his ass and kneads it. Jack groans this time, long and loud. “Fuck, you’re such a pain slut. Bet you did it on purpose, just so I’d spank you.” Jack doesn’t pretend that he’s not enjoying it. There’s no way he could convince Gabe of something that far from the truth. He starts to rut but freezes before Gabe can admonish him.

“You ready?” Gabe asks, kind enough to give a warning before he ups the ante. With the belt doubled over, it’s bark is worse that it’s bite, leather slapping against leather slapping against skin. The crack of each stroke fills the room until Jack’s ears ring with it.

After he’s worked the expanse of Jack’s ass, Gabe slows the pace. He takes longer before the next strike, raising his arm higher into the air. Jack reaches the point he hates to love. Gabe’s run out of fresh skin, and the belt hits hard across a spot already welted by an earlier blow. Jack lets out a sharp burst of air, like he just took a kick to the stomach.

Jack’s hands ball to firsts, and Gabe’s grip on his arms tightens. He wants to reach down to cover his ass, but it’s a foolish urge—at best he’d get a bruised knuckle. Sweat prickles across his skin and pools at the crease of his thighs. His legs jerk with each stroke, and he just manages to maintain enough composure to prevent a full kick.

“Love to watch you struggle,” Gabe praises in between strokes. One more and Gabe sets the belt aside. Confusion washes over Jack.

“I’m going to have to switch to the cane if we’re going to get this done tonight. You’ve got some nice red spots, a few good welts, but it’ll all be gone within a couple days.”

Jack’s stomach immediately lurches. The cane. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind it might come to that, but he’d managed to delude himself until Gabe said the word. He’d wanted Gabe’s hand, even wanted the belt before it had crossed over into true pain, but the cane puts him dangerously close to his breaking point.

“Fuck, seriously?” Jack swears aloud before he can make himself shut up.

Gabe slaps his tender ass. “Watch your mouth,” he reprimands, like Jack’s a fresh recruit mouthing off during training.

Gabe’s already shifting to stand before he says, “Need you up and against the wall for this. You can brace against it if you want, but you better not try to cover. I don’t want to tie you.”

Jack tries not to shake when he stands, but his legs don’t get the message. His vision goes to static as he shambles toward the general direction of the wall. He’s thankful for the all too brief respite he’s granted while Gabe retrieves the cane. His forearms press against the cool plaster and he takes deep breaths, trying to slow his frantic heartbeat.

Jack hears Gabe’s voice before he hears his footsteps. “Wouldn’t be worth giving if it were easy for you.” He manages to make it sound like a positive thing. Jack imagines that for Gabe, it is a positive. The more Jack hates it, the more Gabe wants it.

“Going to start now.” The preamble comes as the cane cuts through the air to land square across both of Jack’s cheeks. It more than burns, it’s a flash of fire across his skin. Jack tries to claw through the wall as he processes the pain.

“And again.” Jack pulls himself together at Gabe’s words. His ass flexes in anticipation of the blow. “Relax, Jack. It’ll make it easier.” He tries to, but it sure as hell doesn’t make it any easier. Next crack and his hips snap forward, his forehead hits the wall. “You can take it,” Gabe encourages.

Jack's erection starts to wilt after the third blow. He bites his tongue so he won’t shout. He needs to be the stoic soldier, even when it doesn’t matter, when the only person watching is the one who wants to see him crumble. His teeth clamp down at the next strike, and he tastes blood. He opens his mouth and stretches his jaw. He wishes Gabe would have gagged him, but he supposes that would detract from Gabe’s enjoyment. He likes Jack’s screams, and it’s better to let it out than bite through the tip of his tongue. He can’t hold it in anymore. His shout is louder than the strike of the cane at the next blow.

After that, Jack doesn’t even count in his head. His mind goes blank, and all that exists is the cutting pain of the cane connecting with his skin, over and over. The pattern of blows isn’t consistent. Sometimes Gabe reaches high on top of his cheeks, only to land the next on the tormented skin of his upper thighs.

It takes Jack a minute to register that the strikes have stopped. Jack starts at the sound of Gabe’s voice breaking through the silence. “Going purple now. Spread your cheeks.”

Jack whines instead of complying. His knees are weak, and he’d like nothing more than to curl up on the floor.

Gabe presses the heel of his hand hard against the back of Jack’s head, and the textured surface of the wall abrades Jack’s forehead. Gabe moves closer, to brush his lips sweetly against the shell of Jack’s ear, and he spits out his next words. “Show me your hole. Don't make me make you.”

It brings Jack off balance, to reach back and grip his cheeks. He stumbles and gasps at the pain of touching his own oversensitive flesh. He presses his chest against the wall and spreads himself open. Jack prepares for the worst, though Gabe doesn’t do much more than tap the cane tip between Jack’s cheeks. It’s such a sensitive area that even that is too much. He wants to let go immediately, cross his legs and hide that part of himself.

“You know how hard you make me, hurting like this, letting me slap that pretty hole.” Gabe drops the cane and grabs Jack’s waist.

Jack slumps in Gabe’s arms and lets him take the weight. Gabe pulls him back to the couch then fences Jack in against the arm. “Bend over and spread your legs.” Jack’s happy to comply and rest his chest on the cushion.

Gabe takes a step back. Jack hears the telltale sound of him shucking off his jeans, the click of the lube cap, and the slide of Gabe’s hand over his cock. A slick finger prods his abused hole. Jack shrinks from the pain, even while blood rushes to his previously flaccid cock.

Gabe wrenches Jack’s arms behind his back, yanks them up until Jack’s shoulders are straining. “Keep them there. Don’t you even think about touching yourself. You either come from my cock or not at all.” He let’s go and leaves Jack to hold the awkward position all on his own.

Gabe lines himself up and grips Jack’s hips, his fingers careless daggers pressing into the welts. The head of his cock slips past the tight ring of muscle, and Jack mouths a voiceless scream against the cushion. Even if he hadn’t just caned the opening, it would burn like hell. Jack’s not sure he can take it, but Gabe keeps his thrusts shallow, lulling Jack into a sense of false complacency. Once Jack’s moaning from the stretch of at his hole, Gabe presses in to the root and grinds his hips against Jack’s bruised ass.

Jack whimpers like a dog. “It hurts. It hurts so fucking much.”

Gabe taunts him and keeps on thrusting. “I know baby. It should hurt. This isn’t something for you to enjoy. You got to enjoy yourself earlier. This is about me, using your body how I want.”

Jack’s cock leaks in response, making his stomach a sticky mess. “Please Gabe. Please, just let me take the edge off,” Jack begs.

“Fuck no. You can do it without that.” Gabe tilts his hips to the angle where he brushes against Jack’s prostate with every thrust. Jack tries to focus on the sensation, single mindedly working to give Gabe what he wants, the power to make him come from his pain and his cock alone.

Jack’s balls tighten, but there’s no pleasure when they release, just a relief as the swollen heaviness recedes. There’s a slow contraction in his belly while the come dribbles from his cock. It’s just like the times Gabe’s milked it from him, leaving his cock straining against a metal cage.

“That’s it. So tight when you come,” Gabe praises. His hands pet down Jack’s sweat slick back and he buries himself to the hilt. His hips still and Jack feels him unload deep inside him.

Gabe pants and slumps over Jack. He presses open mouthed kisses to his shoulders, slips down to brush his lips against Jack’s spine. He kneels to reach Jack’s ass and laves his tongue over a particularly tender spot. Each tentative swipe is rewarded with a gasp.

Jack moans as Gabe spreads his cheeks again. His thumb penetrates Jack’s red, raw hole. “Need to make sure nothing’s damaged,” Gabe explains. Jack squirms against the intrusion, but the slick from Gabe’s come eases the way. “Only a little tear, not much blood,” Gabe reassures, sounding a little disappointed. Like he hoped to see blood running down Jack’s thighs.

Gabe pulls back to sit on his haunches, and Jack cranes his head to catch a glimpse over his shoulder. Gabe looks like he’s had a few too many, and Jack asks, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Just admiring my work.” Gabe beams, like Jack is piece of art. “God damn, that’s a sight. It’ll be hard to sit for a couple days, but those marks should last at least a week. Keep you until I get back.”

Gabe absentmindedly pats Jack’s ass before he heads to the bathroom. Jack hisses, and Gabe whispers, “Sorry baby.”

With Gabe gone, Jack takes the chance to reach back and feel his ass. He tentatively explores himself. His skin is hot to the touch, and raised bruises bloom across the surface. Now that he’s left in afterglow he can appreciate the lingering pain.

In the distance, the faucet runs, and Gabe comes back with damp cloth. He runs the cloth across Jack’s cheeks then swipes at his hole. It stings, but in a way that feels right. 

Gabe takes another trip to deposit the cloth and brings back a tube of soothing cream and a mouth full of filth. As Gabe dabs the the cream on the worst welts, he crudely speculates. “What are you going to do after training tomorrow? When it comes time to drop your shorts in the locker room? You think Reinhardt will like the view? Maybe Ana does the same to him. Maybe you two can compare.”

Jack doesn’t believe what he’s hearing. Even if he kept his briefs on, the bruising would show. “You can’t be serious. I’m skipping the showers.”

“I don't know. Damn if I wouldn’t like you to wear this in front of all them. Show them who their commander really is, who owns this ass,” Gabe replies.

Jack calls his bluff and stands up. He turns around and looks straight into Gabe’s eyes as he says, “You have to be kidding. I’m not showing this to anyone but you.”

Gabe laughs. “Alright. Since you took it so well, yeah, I guess you can head back here to shower.”

Jack knew Gabe had to be fucking with him, but he still releases a breath of relief. They’ve kept this side of their relationship strictly between the two of them, and Jack isn’t about to bring it to light to his whole team.

Gabe wraps his arms around Jack. “Come on, let me hold you. Let me take care of you.” He draws Jack to lie beside him on the couch. He peppers Jack’s neck with kisses and murmurs into his ear, like he’s sharing a secret. “You like it when I go harder than you want.”

Jack nods against Gabe’s chest, though he’s embarrassed at how well Gabe can read him.

Gabe continues, “Like it when I push you, see how much you can take for me. But you know you can stop it if you want.”

“Don’t want to stop it. Want to take it all, as much as you can give,” Jack protests.

“I know baby, but sometimes I want to give it until you’re black and blue. Because you look so pretty like this, bruised up and fucked out. Sometimes I’m itching to break you, leave you with a hurt that’s forever. You’d be so beautiful covered in scars.”

“Damn Gabe,” Jack rasps out. His chest is tight, but he grinds his hips against Gabe’s.

Gabe runs his hand over Jack’s hip in a soothing gesture. “But I need to draw the line somewhere.”

“I know. I trust you.” Jack means it. He looks at Gabe, no veil in front of his eyes, just honest blue conveying his trust.

Gabe smiles and presses a kiss against Jack’s temple. “I know. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sinnotalone.tumblr.com)


End file.
